Please Stay
by Friends freak 101
Summary: Chandler is going to leave New York. Monica confesses her love to him. Will he stay or leave her heartbroken?


**Hello! This story is set after Ross and Chandler graduated from college. Monica has a secret crush on Chandler. Phoebe, Joey and Rachel aren't in this fanfic. Oh and I still don't own any of the characters. Well enough of the babbling and on with the story.... **

It has been three months since Ross and Chandler graduated from college. Since then, Chandler started living across Monica's apartment while Ross rented an apartment a few streets away. Monica was really happy when she found out that Chandler was going to be her neighbour. She has been crushing on him since forever. After Chandler moved in they became more closer and Monica's feelings for him began to grow. Even though they weren't a couple, living across him already made her the happiest girl in the world, until some tragic news (for her) came along.

'Yes! Yes! YES!' screamed Chandler as he entered Monica's apartment. "You wouldn't believe what happened today!'

Monica's eyes widened. 'You won the lotto?'

'No, but I got a job!'

'That's so great!'she said with amazement, as she hugs him. 'What is it?'

' Do you know how I've been writing stories for that comic thing and how I applied for assistant editor?

'Uh huh!'

'Well I got it!'

'I'm so happy for you! So.....where is it?'

'In L.A.'

Monica's heart sank as she tried to fight back tears and put on a fake smile.

'Great!'

* * *

'Chandler told you about his new job, huh?' said Ross.

'Yeah..I'm really happy for him but I don't want him to leave.' whinged Monica.

'Why not? Are you scared that he might find new people there then forget about us?'

'Yeah!'

'Relax! We will always be his best friends. He might find some new friends or a girl maybe but who cares it's not like you want to date him or something.'

Monica gave him a nervous smile.

'What are you giving me that look for?' He gasped. 'Do-do-do you like...Chandler?'

'Of course yes! Since when did I start hating him?'

Ross rolls his eyes. 'I meant...do you like Chandler, more than just a friend?'

Monica started fidgeting. 'Do you want tea Ross?"

'Don't change the subject and answer my question! Do you like Chandler?'

'Yes! I have this really bad obsession about him and I don't know how to get rid of it!'

'Have you told him this?'

'No!'

'Well you should!'

'I don't want to! I'm too shy!'

'Well you have to! Who knows, you might make him stay. If you don't tell him how you feel, he will find another girl.'

'That's true! I'm going to tell him!'

'Good!'

'So what should I say?'

Ross rolls his eyes.

* * *

'Hey Mon! I know how much you love packing so I was thinking if you could help me a bit.'

'Sure!'

Midway through packing, Monica started to hear voices in her head.

_Tell him now! Tell him you love him! If you don't you're going to regret it! _

'Chandler, there is something I need to tell you.'

He sat next to her on the bed. 'What is it?'

She looked through his eyes, his blue, blue eyes. Everytime she looks at them, all she wants to do was to kiss him, which she knows would be wrong since Chandler is her best friend, just her best friend, nothing more. Monica is now having second thoughts about telling the truth. It could ruin their friendship but on the other hand he might be feeling the same way about her. She might miss her chance on hooking up with her dream guy if she doesn't tell him the truth. _Oh what should I do_, she thought to herself. _Should I tell him? Will he love me back? _

Chandler started waving his hands on front of Monica. 'Um Mon, you wanted to tell me something?'

Monica went back to reality and looked down the floor. 'Yeah um there is something you need to know.'

He started to look worried. 'Mon what is it? Are you dying? Is someone hurting you? Are you ok? Am I over reacting?'

Monica took a deep breath. 'I don't want you to go.'

'What?! Why not?'

'Well the truth is....I love you.' she whispered.

'I beg your pardon.'

'I love you.'

Chandler stared at her in disbelief. 'Since when?'

'Since the day I met you! Please don't hate me! I don't really want to ruin our friendship or anything. I just wanted to tell you the truth before you leave. I'm going to miss you. I wish you don't have to go, please stay.' she said as she started crying.

He hugs her and wipes away her tears. 'Mon stop crying please! If you don't stop crying then I will start crying! Do you want to see me cry?'

Monica finally stopped crying and looked through his eyes. 'Please stay.'

'I have to think about it. Just one question though. Do you really love me or are you just kidding?'

'Do I look like I'm kidding?'

'No, it's just that it's very hard to believe. I mean really? Me? I'm so out of your league! If I knew you liked me before I would have asked you out ages ago.'

'Please stay! I love you so much! You're the cutest, sweetest and the most funniest guy I've ever met. Don't leave me please.'

Chandler runs his fingers through her hair. 'I love you too Mon. I'll stay.'

Monica's eyes lit up, mixed with surprise and happiness. 'You don't know how happy that makes me.'

He leans over to her, puttting one hand on her waist and the other on her neck. Their eyes met and their lips touched. From that moment they both knew that they couldn't ever separate.

* * *

The following morning.....

Ross entered Chandler's living room and saw Chandler looking very guilty and scared of him.

'Dude, are you ok?' asked Ross.

'Yeah, um, there is something you need to know.', he took a deep breath. 'I kinda kissed your sister last night.'

Ross' eyes lit up with delight. 'Really? No wonder she is so happy!'

'Wait, you aren't angry with me?"

'Well normally I will be, but because you and my sister an item now, you won't leave for L.A. anymore.....right?'

'Well......'

'Don't tell me you're going to leave my sister here heartbroken!'

'I-I-I currently have two options in my mind. I could bring Monica with me there, but that means she have to drop out on college or I could stay here and reject my dream job.'

'Which one do you want?"

'I want to say the the first one but that would be selfish. I think I'll go talk to her about it.'

'I think you should.'

* * *

Chandler told Monica about his options. Monica didn't want to leave school so Chandler decided to stay. Even though he acted like as though he was okay with it, deep down Monica knew that he really wanted to go.

'Go.', she whispered.

'What?'

'Go! I know you've been dreaming about this job since you were ten. Take it!'

'Are-Are you serious?'

'Chandler I love you so much. I just want you to be happy.', she said as her eyes starts to water.

'Oh, see now you're crying!'

Monica holds up the onion she was cutting. 'It's the onion's fault!'

'Are you going to be okay after I leave?'

Monica nodded and forced herself to smile.

He hugs her tightly. 'Thanks Mon!'

* * *

_'Flight 402 to L.A. is now boarding....' _

Chandler took a deep breath. 'Well, I guess it's here where we part ways.'

'Dude we're going to miss you!' said Ross.

Monica starts crying. 'Visit us okay! Don't you forget about us!'

Chandler hugs her. 'Mon I want you to always remember this. Whether you're near me or far, you'll always be my number one girl.'

This made Monica cry even harder. 'I'll always remember you, Chandler. Getting over you will be the hardest thing I ever have to do.'

Chandler took another deep breath then let go of Monica.

'I can't believe this is it. Godbye Mon, Ross. You're the best people I've ever met. Good luck with your lives, take care! Bye!'

'Bye!'

Chandler took his baggage and headed to the plane. He turned around for one last wave and left.

'I can't believe he really left.', whispered Monica.

Ross hugs her. 'Don't worry, he'll be back before you know it.'

She looks up to him. 'Yeah...'

**Most of you probably don't like the ending. I'm thinking of having a sequel to this. Should I? Well please review. **


End file.
